


Don't Fight for Me!

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: You can listen to me read it here!
Marinette gets stuck in the middle of an Akuma fight, and Chat decides it's up to him to protect her.





	

[You can listen to me read it here!](https://youtu.be/o6_3qF07iuA)

“You have to run! Get away from here!” Marinette screamed, watching in terror. She had stepped out of the house for a moment to clear her head from studying and had left Tikki there. Her kwami had needed a nap and she hadn’t thought much of it until the surrounding trees became prison bars. **  
**

“I’m not going to leave you unprotected, Princess!” Chat yelled back, fighting the akumatized civilian dressed as a fairy.

“You have to protect yourself first! Paris can’t survive without you!”

“Who am I to leave a damsel in distress?” he winked, blocking a tree root aimed at his face with his pole. “Don’t worry. Ladybug will be here soon enough- I can manage until then.”

Her breath caught as the pit in her stomach grew deeper. “You can’t be sure of that,” she said to herself. Marinette watched as he was battered back and forth with attacks. He had started out just fine but now his stamina was wearing thin and scratches decorated his face.

“Guess I can’t be an aspiring model for a few weeks, huh?” He joked, wiping off blood from his cheek.

“Chat, I’ll be fine. She just wants to keep all the girls in the world in cages, safe from the world. She won’t kill me. You need to go and keep yourself safe until...” Her voice trailed off. How long could Tikki sleep for?

“No.”

The sternness in his voice surprised her as she watched him fight the Akuma alone. They both knew that he wouldn’t be able to purify it without Ladybug, but the confidence that he had made Marinette think that he had something else up his sleeve.

Her eyes widened as he suddenly dodged out of the way and started sprinting towards the akumatized victim. “Cataclysm!” He yelled, stretching his hand towards her and grabbing the flower crown she wore.

“NO!!” The akumatized victim screamed, falling towards the ground in defeat. Chat and Marinette watched and sighed as the butterfly flew away and the girl stared in terror as reverted back to her civilian self.

“You know that the damage will stay until you and Ladybug catch the Akuma, right?” Marinette sighed, running over to a beaten-up Chat Noir.

“You’re hurt!” He exclaimed, touching her chin. A branch had nicked her as the cage fell apart and was starting to bleed.

“Oh, this? I’ll be fine,” She said. “But you aren’t. Why didn’t your suit protect you?”

“I’m only half as strong without Ladybug,” he shrugged. “I guess that applies to my equipment as well.

She couldn’t stop the tears from rising to the surface after hearing his words. This was her fault. If she had been more responsible he wouldn’t have gotten hurt. If she had been there as Ladybug he could have easily bounced back without harm.

“What’s wrong, Princess?” Chat asked, noticing her tears. “You’re safe now. Ladybug will be back soon enough. She’s… probably taking a nap or something!”

“Don’t fight for me!” She protested, slamming her fists on his chest. “Don’t let yourself get hurt! Don’t-” Her words were choked by sobs and Chat realized that he _meant_ something to her. That there was a girl who cared about him, with the mask on. A girl that didn’t know or care that he was the son of Gabriel Agreste and told bad jokes.

“I…” He began, his throat closing up as tears stung his eyes. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
